


Pretty Mess

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Evil's a dick, First Time, Knifeplay, M/M, Machines, MalexMale, Murder, PTSD, Separations, science gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Published: 08-10-09 on fanfiction, how the HTF stuff got started sort of. This one used to be massively popular. FF.net is garbage though, so it's gone now.





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on Cuddles, why won't you tell me what's so special about Sniffles' new creation?" Flippy asked. He had no idea how the yellow rabbit had talked him this far.

It had been barely eight in the morning when Flippy had awaken to Cuddles pounding on his door, rather than being civil and ringing his doorbell. The banging had almost caused him to flip out, to him it had sounded like gun shots. But luckily, he had managed to rein Fliqpy, his demon side, back into the depths of his mind quick enough to prevent an early morning bloodbath.

Cuddles had chittered on and on about some awesome machine Sniffles made, but he had skimmed around the details. All Flippy knew was, to quote Cuddles, "You just have to see it to understand what it is!".

"Nu-uh, my lips are sealed." The rabbit replied, skipping ahead.

When they arrived at Sniffles' house Flippy was shocked. "Is that . . ." Sitting in the grass was Petunia, her fur was mussed and she looked dirty with grass clippings clinging to her fur. 'But she can't be dirty! Petunia starts hyperventilating if the labels on her lotion are lined up crookedly.' He thought to himself.

"Hi Flippy," said skunk said. She waved at him. "Sure is a beautiful day, isn't it?" The green bear just stared. "Um Petunia, do you realize you're dirty?"

Petunia grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, but it doesn't bother me anymore."

" . . . ?" Flippy just stared. Cuddles suddenly began to pull the male towards Sniffles' door. "You'll see." he said. He presses the doorbell, which made Flippy shoot him a dirty look. "Oh sure, ring his bell, but when it's me you beat the door like the house is on fire."

Sniffles chose that moment to open the door. "Oh, good you brought Flippy." he said, gesturing for them to come in. Flippy and Cuddles followed the anteater to where a large machine stood. "What's that?" Flippy asked.

"That," began Sniffles, "is my latest creation. You saw Petunia outside, right?" Flippy nodded. "Well, you see, this machine is designed to get rid of extreme quirks. Like for example Petunia's Ocd, sure she'll still have a fit if she gets really dirty, but now she tolerates filth much better." He smiled.

Cuddles nudged Flippy, "What's even cooler is what he did to Disco."

"What did he do to Disco?" The bear asked.

Cuddles laughed before saying, "He got rid of his extreme ego. And here's the cool thing, both Giggles and Petunia told me he's almost attractive now that he's not acting like such a Fabio wannabe."

Flippy couldn't help but chuckle. "By the sounds of it this machine can do quite a bit. I want to hear more." Cuddles elbowed his friend. "I assure you that you don't want Sniffles to go into one of his intellectual rants, Flipp-" Too late, the anteater had already sat down and made a coughing sound.

"Ahem, I'm glad that you're interested in my latest creation. Now as for what it does. This machine is capable of balancing neurons and even replicating them. In a way it clones the positive bran cells while eliminating the ones that cause problems. Such as Petunias severe OCD, the negative neurons that caused it were located and over half were destroyed before they were replaced with newer, positive neurons and the same goes for Disco's vanity."

Flippy tried to process all of this, but could only grasp a little bit. "Huh?"

Sniffles sighed, but dumbed his speech down before repeating. "It takes bad parts of your personality and makes them good."

"Oh." Flippy replied. "Can I try it?"

The anteater shrugged. "Go ahead, just pick whatever you think your flaw is."

Flippy looked at the knob, on it were many different health conditions. He began reading each one to himself.

Until he came to one that referred to having alternate personalities.

'That describes me perfectly.' he thought. 'Could it . . . could it really get rid of him? Sniffles says it eliminates bad cells and replicates good one.' He nodded. "Okay, now what do I do?" He called to Sniffles, the anteater gave him a displeased stare. "See that circle, stand inside it, and then hit the button on the wall to your right. But first you have to take off anything metal or it migh-"

"Here I go!" Flippy shouted, completely oblivious to the last part of what Sniffles had said. He stepped into the center of the circle, turned, found, and hit the button.

At first the machine reared to life, Flippy felt a small tingling sensation. It was going good so far. 'Soon I'll be rid of him forever.' At least he hoped he would, even after killing his evil side, the male had returned, perhaps like him and his friends his alternate ego was in a way alive. The tingling grew stronger, but they weren't too bothersome.

So far the machine was working well, but then it started sparking, the switches began moving and Flippy felt a searing pain as the machine reacted to the dog tags as they were metal and Sniffles had tried to warn him about the dangers.

Then, as soon as it had started it stopped, the machine's engine gave out with a huge bang and the rest of it short circuited. Flippy fell to his knees, his whole body shuddered and pulsed, he stared at the floor, attempting to ease the headache that had suddenly began to throb in his head. A pair of lime green feet stepped in front of his eyes. He looked up and met the yellow eyes of Fliqpy.

"Looks like you failed to get rid of me once more." Fliqpy said, razor sharp teeth bared at his good side.

Sniffles came running up, fearing for both his friend and his glorious invention. "Flippy are you oka- Oh my goodness!" He pushed his glasses back, gazing at Fliqpy with concern. "This wasn't supposed to happe-" Before he could say another syllable Fliqpy had pulled out his bowie knife and gutted the pale blue anteater.

Then Flippy saw Cuddles run up. "I heard screaming, what happened, oh crap, not him! He can't be rea-" Fliqpy began strangling the rabbit, then he picked Cuddles up and started bashing his head against the wall until there was nothing but a bloody. mangled corpse. Fliqpy licked his fingers and laughed viciously.

Flippy, who was stunned, now recomposed himself enough to notice something. He saw his dark side's shadow. But his dark side hadn't had a shadow the last time when they fought. Then if he had a shadow now that would mean he was physical so that meant. 'Oh no.' Suddenly Flippy realized something that made him shiver. "Y-you're not in my head anymore."

"Yes, I'm as real as you are." his dark side replied with a menacing sneer before he turned and walked away. "Wait, where are you going?" Fliqpy waved the bear off. "Are you kidding? There is blood to be shed." He paused, and grinned at his good side. "I'll kill you last." he added.


	2. Chapter 2

As he left Flippy's eyes widened. 'This can't end well.' He stood up and started after his dark side, but paused when Sniffles' arm grabbed hold of his leg. The bear gazed down. Sniffles, despite the fact his guts were hanging out of the gaping hole in his chest, managed to speak. "H-hold on Flippy. I h-have something to tell y-you before you go after h-him."

Flippy bent down and nodded. The anteater's gaze went to Flippy's dog tags, the cause of this horrible calamity. He felt his life fading too fast. "N-never mind, I-I'll tell you a-about it t-tomorrow." Then the anteater's body went slack. Flippy frowned he knew what Sniffles meant by 'tell you tomorrow', like any other Happy Tree Friend in Happy Tree Town Sniffles would appear, perfectly alive the next day with no scars from the previous day's death.

Flippy quickly ran after his dark side, leaving the disemboweled Sniffles and the splattered remains of Cuddles behind. He noticed that Petunia was missing from where she had been sitting when he first arrived earlier that morning. But there was drag marks heading from her spot towards the town. 'I'll just follow the drag marks.' he thought with a woeful sigh

It was only eight forty-two a.m. now and the day had only just begun.

. . .

Meanwhile Fliqpy was stomping along, in one hand he held his bowie knife, in the other he was dragging a dead Petunia by the tail, the skunk's head was a bloody smashed mess and occasionally Flqpy would stop to hit it against a fire hydrant or tree trunk.

He stopped by the park, yellow eyes flickering from Giggles who was swinging on a swing to Nutty and Toothy playing in the sandbox, Toothy was making castles while Nutty made little sand candies. He gave an evil laugh before glancing at Petunia's corpse, he dropped it. Then he proceeded to commence his bloodthirsty plan.

Meanwhile the good green bear was feeling queasy upon the now bloody drag marks he was following. 'Poor Petunia,' But he had to fight the nauseating urge puke when he came upon the park, there Giggles' dead body hung from a noose made from the swing she had previously inhabited. His eyes scanned the rest of the playground equipment, finding Nutty impaled upon the center pole of the merry-go-round. And Toothy was beheaded, lord only knew where his body was, but his head was currently upside down in the sand.

The green bear shivered and backed away, in his haste he tripped over Petunia's corpse and landed on his butt right in front of the bloody corpse. "Oh God!" The stench was nauseating, it reminded him of the days in the army, when he had had to crawl inside the body of his best friend Sneaky. He wished his dark side would take over, but his dark side was no longer inside his mind to help him(although that's a really weird way to describe it), so he did the only thing he could. He turned and threw up.

And then he scrambled away, unable to continue his pursuit after Fliqpy. He ran home, where he could take a hot shower and drink a few cups of tea. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could forget about today.

. . .

As Flippy stepped out of the shower he dried himself off, grabbed his clothes and went into the living room, he sat down, but quickly jumped up when the tea kettle went off with a loud scream in the kitchen. "Oh, phew, it's just the tea kettle." He walked into the the kitchen, turned the stove off and grabbed the tea kettle. At that very moment the door opened and slammed shut. Flippy jumped, but when he heard the the door being locked he knew he had to get out of there.

The window! If he could get to his bedroom, shut and lock the door before jumping out the window he could- "Honey, I'm home." The menacing voice said, voice dripping with sarcasm and malice. Flippy froze, then made a run for his bedroom, only to be tripped by his dark side. "Where do you think you're going?" Fliqpy asked as he grabbed the bear by the back of his jacket and slammed him against a wall. Flippy gasped, but quickly ducked out of his jacket and made a second run for his bedroom, this time his dark side wasn't fast enough to stop him.

As soon as he was inside his room Flippy locked the door and backed away. Why was his dark side doing this to him? Why did he have to come back and kill him anyways? Flippy's thoughts were interrupted when Fliqpy shouted, "You can't keep me out Flippy, I will get you!" Then the sound of metal against wood met his ears. "Why can't you just leave me alone?! You're not bound to me anymore! Why won't you leave me alone for once?!" He exclaimed, paws twisting his beret nervously.

The scraping sounds ceased and then a fist appeared from behind the wooden frame. It withdrew, and he saw the evil bear give him a skeptical look. "What fun would that be?" He asked. He made the hole wider before reaching down towards the lock, Flippy grabbed his nightstand and swung it at the paw, beating it away from the lock. "Oh now you've done it!" the demonic bear said, clutching his injured paw, while rage filled his voice.

Flippy ran to the window, broke the glass and was about to crawl out of his house window when the door flew open and his dark side barged in, grabbing him by the foot before hurling him onto the bed. "Now I'm really going to kill you!" He declared, leaning over the bear, pinning him in place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For convenience I'll refer to Evil Flippy as Evil from now on, even though he's really just misunderstood. :D

Flippy felt tears brimming, Evil's eyes stared menacingly at him, the bowie knife pressed firmly against his neck. He was completely naked now, first he'd lost his jacket getting away from Evil in the living room, and now he had dropped his beret while attempting to escape out the window. But he hadn't realized it until he'd felt Evil's jacket against his bare flesh as he glared down hatefully at his weaker side.

"I'm really going to have fun, maybe I''ll skin you alive, slowly, I did that to Handy. Then again I could cut off your fingers one by one, I did that to Disco Bear earlier, then I started cutting off all of his toes and finally I gutted him like a fish, it was delicious to watch him squirm as the life slowly ebbed out of his body." Evil said, chuckling when his good side's face grew pale as he lay beneath him. "Or I could do what I did to-"

"F-fine!" Flippy shouted with a tone that somehow managed to sound less scared than he really was, he turned his head to the side. "What?" Evil said, his tone had gone flat. Flippy jerked his head back and glared timidly at the darker side of himself. "You heard me, I don't care if you kill me!" Flippy then had an idea, mustering up all of his dwindling courage he prepared to carry it out.

Evil stared at him, "You don't really mean that." he snarled. He gnashed his teeth together before jerking his bowie knife away from Flippy's throat, he then cut a long gash along his chest without taking his gaze off of him, red blood rose to the surface.

But his opposite didn't even flinch, he just stared back into Evil's eyes. "I don't believe it," he breathed, "you should be in pain, sobbing, screaming, at the least you should be wincing." He cut a second gash, right below the first; more blood rushed to the surface.

But still Flippy didn't give a sign of feeling any pain. He just stared back. Suddenly Evil slapped him, Flippy shook his head and glared at him. "What was that for?" he asked in a very bland tone. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Evil shouted, releasing his hold on the other. "Whatever do you mean?" Flippy replied, he stared at him blankly.

"You're bleeding!" He shouted and pointed at the bear's chest. "So?" Evil threw his knife down. He grabbed Flippy's throat with both hands and started squeezing. Flippy just stared back. He continued to strangle his good side, but Flippy was oblivious. "Why aren't you struggling? I'm killing you, why the hell won't you fight me?!" He shouted.

He then released his hold on the bear and wiped his face with his beret. 'What the hell is wrong with him?' Evil wondered. Flippy didn't seem to care if he inflicted pain upon him, he didn't flinch, didn't cry, didn't scream or beg for his life. He was behaving exactly like . . . 'Like me.' Evil realized. 'But I'm no longer a part of him,' He felt a twinge of sadness deep inside, as if something was missing.

Then he thought back to what he had done today, now that he was his own person and not just an alternate personality Flippy couldn't be blamed instead of him. "What am I supposed to do now?" he asked himself aloud.

Flippy stared at his evil side, up until today he hadn't known Evil could show emotions other than anger, but when he'd told him he didn't care if he killed him . . . he had seen something, something new, a sudden disappointment in his eyes. And when he had gone catatonic, Evil had begun to transgress from, evil to confused. And now as he heard his dark side speak to himself he knew.

They were nothing apart. Evil was his defense whenever his well being was in danger and Flippy was Evil's scapegoat after all the carnage was over that day. They were like two sides of a coin, they weren't supposed to be apart from each other, not like this.

Flippy sat up, and hugged his dark side, Evil flinched, but allowed the contact. Flippy knew he shouldn't care but he couldn't stand to just watch Evil transgress any further. "What's wrong?" He asked. He was surprised that he even cared about how Evil felt, let alone the fact he felt the urge to comfort his dark side.

" . . . I just realized that you can't be my scapegoat anymore." Evil said. Flippy shrugged before laughing. "What's so funny?" Evil asked, yellow eyes narrowing in confusion.

"I just got a funny thought in my head, if someone with multiple personalities threatens suicide, could it be considered a hostage situation?" He said, Evil's eyes widened as he pondered, and then he did something that surprised Flippy: He laughed, not an evil sadistic I'm going to kill you kind of laugh, but an actual laugh. Flippy stared at his dark side before smiling, maybe Evil wasn't so evil as he acted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Checking the old FF.net stats, it's amazing to realize this fic achieved over 16,132 views.

"I can't believe it, you're laughing!" Flippy Exclaimed. Evil tried to stop laughing, but he couldn't. Finally he composed himself, and wiped away some tears that had started pouring as he had been laughing. "So?"

Flippy held up his paws as if surrendering. "I don't know, it just seemed odd." He said, backing away. Evil smirked, for some odd reason his good side looked cute when he was nervous. 'Wait, where'd that come from?' He felt like slapping himself for even thinking that. 'He's me! I mean, he's my other side!' He mentally screamed.

Flippy stared at his dark side. "Uh, why are you staring at me?" He asked. Evil shook his head. "I . . . I wasn't!" He replied. "Oh . . . Okay." Flippy replied. "So, what are we going to do about this mess? I know! We can go ask Sniffles if he can fix this tomorrow when he comes back!" Evil nodded. "Whatever." He sat down on the end of Flippy's bed before laying down.

"Hey! That's my bed!" Flippy yelled. Evil chuckled. "You mean our bed." The good green bear shook his head. "No, we can't both sleep in the same bed, it's not right."

He wouldn't voice it aloud but he was afraid that Evil might kill him in his sleep. "Why not? Are you scared?" Evil asked, then he began to make little clucking sounds. "Aw, is the widdle bear afraid of his own reflection? Do you need a widdle security blanket or maybe your favorite teddy bear? Are you afraid of the dark too? Widdle chicken." He sneered.

"I am not afraid!" Flippy shouted, but Evil continued his taunts. "Face it Flip, you're just like Flaky, she's scared of everything, even fluffy lil' chicks make her scream."

Flippy clenched his fist. "I am not scared of you! And I'll prove it!" With that he grabbed hold of the covers and yanked them off, dragging Evil off the bed and onto the floor. Flippy then laid down and fluffed up his pillow before shutting his eyes, he pulled the sheets up over his body before letting out a tired sigh.

Evil snarled and untangled himself from the covers. He then stood up and pushed Flippy to the other side of the bed before covering himself with the covers. "You'll pay for that later." He snarled, but his voice didn't have the usual cruel tone, just a pissed one.

Flippy shut his eyes tightly and tried to ignore Evil's presence beside him. 'It is going to be a long, long night.' he thought as he drifted off into an unsteady sleep. He had long forgotten that he was still naked.

Throughout the night they had small fights, once Flippy had been dreaming that he was tied up and bound to a chair by the evil Tiger army, and there was no Evil t save him. So Flippy had kicked out and struck his evil side by accident in a very tender area. Another time Evil had rolled over and unintentionally draped his arm over Flippy's side, the lime green bear had suddenly awoken screaming bloody murder. Evil's eyes had shot open and he recoiled so fast he fell over his side of the bed.

Then after he got back into the bed he had clutched the edge of his side with his hands and kicked Flippy off of the bed, Flippy got back up and tried to go back to sleep. Eventually Flippy had snuggled up against Evil, making the lime green bear sweat nervously as he felt the warmth of his good side's body pressed against him.

When morning came both bears looked worn out, neither of them had slept well. The night had been full of painful kicks and rude awakenings and a few very awkward moments. Flippy awoke and went into the bathroom to wash the sleep out of his eyes. His reflection made him blush; he was naked! And only now did he realize the shocking horror of last night. 'I . . . slept in the nude with Evil?!' He felt an embarrassed blush creep across his face.

He splashed his face with water before taking a shower. As soon as he was dried off he headed towards the kitchen, as he passed his bedroom Evil called out. "Make me something to eat as well." Flippy nodded, but couldn't help but shiver at the knowledge that he'd slept with his own reflection.

As he cracked four eggs and fried them he whistled a tune. He then began to toast some bread as well. Evil walked into the kitchen, he had obviously taken a shower as well because his fur was cleaner than it had been the day before. Flippy finished the eggs, put two on both his and Evil's plate, added two peices to Evil's plate and then set the plate before Evil. "Eat up." He said.

He need not say more, Evil scarfed down every last bite in less than two minutes, Flippy doubted that he had even chewed any of the food. He turned off the stove and sat down before he ate his food quietly. "I'm glad you liked it, but chew next time." He said finally.

After Flippy finished his breakfast he placed the plates in the sink and turned to look at his dark side. "Well, are you ready to go see Sniffles?" Evil nodded, "Yeah, but you might want to put on some clothes first." Flippy blushed in embarrassment, then he ran into his room and pulled his closet open, there hanging up was his extra army outfits, he put the jacket on first, and then his beret. 'Ahh, that's much better.' He thought with a sigh.

As he marched back to the kitchen, Evil felt a tad bit disappointed, for some odd reason he liked Flippy better when his clothes were off. "Okay, let's go." Flippy said. Evil nodded, his hand hiding his bowie knife inside his jacket just in case he might need it.

The first people Flippy ran into was Cuddles and Giggles, the two were holding hands and walking. Both approached him. Cuddles didn't seem to even recall being beaten into a bloody pulp yesterday. "Whoa," Cuddles said, "I guess Sniffles' invention malfunctioned worse than we thought"

Both nodded. Giggles tugged at Cuddles' arm, she noticed Evil's eyes narrowing aggressively, and she did remember being killed. "Uh, well, here's hoping he finds a way to fix it!" He hollered as the pink chipmunk dragged him away.

"Those two are such a cute couple." Flippy commented. Evil rolled his eyes. "Whatever." The good green bear gave him a funny look. "You could be more social you know, it's not all about killing." Evil chuckled. "That's your opinion."

"Oh yeah? Then why haven't you killed me?" Evil didn't have an answer, so he lied. "I needed you to be alive so you'll be my scapegoat."

"Sure you did, why don't we continue on our way to Sniffles' house already?"

"Whatever." He replied, walking along behind his good side, he couldn't help but notice the way his bushy little tail swayed as he walked, this time he did slap himself.

 

Flippy knocked on Sniffles' door, the anteater opened it hesitantly, but when he saw Flippy he breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, its just you Flippy." He said. "Ahem, don't forget about me." Evil said. Sniffles suppressed the urge to scream as he gazed at Evil. "Oh, and . . . Fliqpy as well." He said meekly.

"C-come in." The blue anteater stuttered.

As the two sat down inside of Sniffles' house they noticed the machine was looking used and abused. "I suppose you two are here to ask me if I can fix this uh, this . . ." He trailed off.

"Mistake?" Flippy said.

"Screw up?" Evil suggested.

"Um, yeah, that's two ways to put it." He said, Evil snickered. "Well . . . I can't." He said.

Both Evil and Flippy froze. "Idiotic anteater say what?!" They both exclaimed. Evil stood up and tackled Sniffles, pulling out his bowie knife he pointed it at the male's heart. "Give me one good reason why you can't fix this huge screw up?"

Sniffles began to cry. "Because I never designed it to do this, I don't even know how this happened, that's what I wanted to tell Flippy yesterday!"

"Evil, get off of him." Flippy said.

"Why the hell should I? It's his fault this happened." Evil snapped.

"Actually it isn't really my fault!" Sniffles yelled between sobs.

"Then whose is it?" Evil asked, twisting the knife so it carved a little dip in the anteater's chest.

"Flippy's because I tried to tell him that if he took anything metal the machine might malfunction!"

Evil's eyes widened. He glared at Flippy. "Is that true?" He asked, Flippy shrugged. "I said is that true? Answer me."

"Yes, it's true." Flippy said just loud enough for Evil to hear. Evil stood up and turned to leave. "Where are you going, Fliqpy?" Flippy asked. "Home." He replied.

After Evil left Flippy helped Sniffles to his feet. "I'm sorry I can't help you Flippy." Sniffles said. Flippy just shrugged. "I suppose we'll get used to it. I've got to go make sure Evil doesn't kill anyone, bye." He replied, running towards the door. "Oh, and Flippy,"  
Flippy paused. "Yes?"

"Good luck adapting to this." Sniffles said.

"Thanks." He replied as he left.

"I don't know why, but I think you'll need all the luck you can get." The anteater muttered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Evil was walking home, everyone was avoiding him for fear of being killed, but the green bear was uninterested in killing at the moment. "I never designed it to do this, I don't even know how this happened" Sniffles response echoed in his head.

Cuddles wanted to ask the bear what was wrong, but Giggles kept telling him it was suicide to approach the bear at the moment. In reality Evil wouldn't have killed Cuddles, nor anyone else at the moment, somehow the murdering spark had left his eyes.

"You two are here to ask me if I can fix this . . . Well, I . . . can't." Once again Sniffles' words echoed in his mind. Evil began to run, he wanted to get home as fast as he could, h wanted to pull the covers over his head, shut his eyes, and force reality away. Maybe, just maybe if he concentrated hard enough he could turn back the clock to the day before yesterday.

As soon as he got home he shut the door. Looking around he felt a bit of self-loathing. The bedroom door was still hanging on its hinges, the large bare spots where he had carved off the varnish and the gaping hole he had made in the door were still there.

He walked to the bed, pulled back the covers, and threw himself onto the mattress. Then he pulled the covers over and around him until he was in a tight, secure cocoon.

Only then did he let his emotions out. He punched the mattress like a child throwing a temper tantrum, screamed obscenities, and even bit into his arm in anger. He tasted the metallic liquid as it gushed into his mouth.

He had always loved the taste of blood, it brought him comfort. He licked at the wound his sharp teeth had made, encouraging more blood to flow from it. And then he bit down again, tearing a piece of his flesh off. He then lapped up the blood that was rushing to the surface, reveling in it.

000

Flippy was surprised everybody was still alive, he had expected Evil to go on a killing spree and leave a bloody massacre behind in his wake. 'Poor guy, he must be devastated.' He thought to himself. Then a thought struck him. Evil was all alone, depressed. What if he tried to hurt himself? 'No, he wouldn't do that . . . would he?' But he couldn't be sure Evil wouldn't either.

He began to walk faster, breaking into a jog as he headed towards his house. He practically kicked the door down. "Hey Evil? You in here?" He didn't get a response, but he noticed something moving beneath his bed sheets.

He walked over to the side of the bed, uncertain as to why Evil was cowering beneath the blankets. "Hey, Evil. Why are you hiding?" A pair of yellow eyes snapped open and leered angrily at Flippy. "I'm not hiding . . . I'm just cold." He lied. Flippy pulled the blankets off and gasped in horror. Evil's left arm was mangled and bleeding, and Evil was simply licking at the blood like a wounded animal.

"What happened to your arm?!" He asked. "Nothing." Flippy gabbed hold of his arm and yelled, "What do you mean 'nothing'?! This is sure as hell something!" Evil snatched his arm back and crossed his arms, wincing slightly in pain. "It will heal. It's really nothing, I'm used to doing it."

Flippy suddenly noticed the blood on Evil's face. "You did it to yourself? But why?"

Evil didn't reply, he just stared at the ceiling. "I needed to be comforted." He muttered. "Blood . . . comforts me when I'm upset or angry." Flippy suddenly sat down on the bed, he reached out and hugged Evil. The bear stiffened visibly and felt like pushing Flippy off of him, but couldn't bring himself to do it. 'I must be getting soft. I never used to feel like this.' He told himself.

Flippy pulled away after awhile and grabbed Evil's good arm before dragging him into the bathroom. "Come on, we had better clean that up. I don't want it to get infected." He said.

Evil was taken aback. 'Why does he care about me so much? I've taken over his body and killed all his friends more than enough times for him to hate me. Yet he doesn't, why?' Evil couldn't understand why his good side was helping him.

Flippy let go of his arm and ran to grab his emergency kit, he pulled out some Betadine, poured it onto a towel and pressed it against the raw flesh. "This will sting, a lot." Flippy told him. Evil hissed in pain. "Sorry. You okay?" Evil nodded his head. The good green bear removed the towel, he then pulled out some gauze and began to wrap it around Evil's arm.

"There, it should be better in a couple of days." Flippy said as he washed his hands under the sink. Evil stared at his arm, the gauze wasn't bothering him, but he still didn't understand why his good side was helping him. "Why are you being like this?" He hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud until Flippy looked at him curiously. "Like what?" Evil thought to himself before deciding on the word. "Nice."

"Because it's the right thing to do of course." He replied. "But I've murdered your friends hundreds of times while you took the blame, broken into your home, and even wrecked your bedroom door. Why are you being nice to me of all people?"

Flippy turned the water off, dried his hands and shrugged. "I'm not sure, I guess it's because you're such a close . . . uh, well, friend." Evil snickered. "Friend? Me? Oh, please! I couldn't possibly be your friend."

"Why not?" Flippy asked.

"Look at me, look at what I've done, friends don't kill each other."

"They do in Happy Tree Town." Flippy replied. "Okay, maybe you're more than a friend to me."

Before Evil could ask what that meant Flippy was already out of the bathroom and moving some pots and pans around in the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah, perfect!" Flippy declared as he tasted some of the stew he'd been cooking, he continued to stir it before musing aloud to himself. "Hmm, what is it missing? Pepper? No. Salt? No. Hey Evil, would you try this and tell me what you think?"

Evil pushed himself off the bed in the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. He tasted a bit of the stew before saying, "It needs just a little spurt of tabasco." He said. Flippy snapped his fingers. "That's it! Thank you!"

"Uh, you're welcome." He wasn't accustomed to being thanked. He caught himself scratching at the gauze on his arm, that was the third time this evening. His stomach growled. "How much longer till I can eat?" He asked.

Flippy added the spurt of tabasco, stirred, and then grabbed a bowl and a spoon before pouring a hearty serving of stew into said bowl. "Here you go." He said handing him the dish and utensil. "Uh, thanks." Evil said. He sat down at the table. Taking a bite he grinned. "This is pretty good." He said. Flippy smiled. "Thanks I try."

The good green bear poured himself a dish and sat down at the other end of the table. "Good to see you are relaxed enough to enjoy your meal, after the way you ate breakfast I was worried you were starved."

"I was." Evil replied between spoonfuls. "We never got to eat anything yesterday so when the . . ." He trailed off, avoiding the end of his sentence, almost as if the subject was Death himself. "The accident happened my stomach was empty as well. Well, to tell the truth I did snatch a ice cream sandwich after I had killed everybody, but it wasn't very filling."

Flippy chuckled. "An afternoon snack after a blood bath, you really are a piece of work." He said, Evil waved the bear's words off as though they were praises. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You would," Flippy said and took a spoonful of stew and stuck it in his mouth before swallowing it, he repeated the motion until his bowl was empty. Evil, having already finished his bowl watched raptly. He had no idea why he was paying so much attention to his good side's every move lately. But something kept drawing his attention to Flippy. Whether it be the way he walked; with his small, bushy green tail shaking left and right, or even the way he smiled.

"Hey Evil," Flippy called. "What?" He snapped, angry for being pulled out of his reverie. "You were doing it again." Evil shook his head and gave Flippy a confused look. "It?" He asked. "You know, you were, uh, staring at me." Flippy said, eyes focused on his hands, his face grew a light shade of red. 'Is he blushing?' Evil wondered. "Oh, sorry, I was spacing out again."

Flippy nodded. "No problem. What has been on your mind lately?" Evil couldn't think of a good enough lie, so he went with the evasive response. "Nothing." he said.

They both stood up from the table and rinsed out their bowls. Evil, watched his good side from the corner of his eye. Then they settled into the living room. "Hey Flippy?" He said. "Hes, what is it?" The bear replied.

"I've been feeling some weird emotions lately, but I don't know what they are." He began.

"Oh, like what?"

"Well, I feel really silly sometimes and I feel stupid after I do something or say something wrong."

"That's called embarrassment." Flippy replied.

Evil hesitated before asking about what he'd been feeling a lot lately. "And then sometimes I feel really happy, but kind of funny inside." Evil said. "I feel it right here." He placed his fist against his chest.

Flippy's eyes widened. "Do you feel that way when you're around a certain someone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because that's how you feel when you're in love." Flippy said.

"L-love?" Evil stuttered. 'I'm in love?!'

"Yeah, that's the only thing I can think of. I wonder who the lucky person is. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said, sounding a bit sad.

"Well uh, it's . . . you." Evil replied, softer than Flippy's ears could hear.

"What?"

"I said it's you! I'm in love with you!" Evil shouted, he felt his face grow red. He looked away before running to the bedroom and shutting what was left of the door.

Flippy sat there for a few minutes, completely silent. He pondered over what had just happened. 'Evil loves me? But I thought he hated me.' He thought. Although Flippy wouldn't tell Evil, he had been feeling an attraction to his demonic side since the night he'd been pinned to his bed naked. The very memory made him shiver in delight.

'When I felt him on top of me . . . I was scared at first but then, when he didn't try to kill me . . . I loved it. And when we slept together . . . sure I was scared, but somehow . . . it felt so right.' He stood up, and walked towards the bedroom. The door was locked, but the gaping hole Evil had left in the wooden frame was big enough for him to reach inside and flip the lock. He then opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey Evil." he said. Evil didn't reply, he was lying on the bed face up, staring at the ceiling with mute interest. Flippy walked over and sat down beside him. "Did you really mean what you said?" Evil turned away from him, choosing to ignore the bear. Flippy frowned. He grabbed Evil's left arm, careful of the bandages, but strong enough to jerk him into a sitting position. The blood rushed to Evil's head, causing him to become light-headed.

Evil floundered, he tried to keep his balance, but he still ended up falling forward. His lips brushed Flippy's and for a moment they were still. Evil's eyes widened. 'I'm kissing him, oh lord, please tell me I'm dreaming.' He thought to himself. He broke the kiss, gasped and backed away. "I didn't mean to do that!" He shouted, afraid that he had pissed his good side off.

Flippy didn't respond, he sat there silent for a few minutes. "Uh, Flippy? A-are you mad at me?" He asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "Huh?" Flippy replied, shaking his head. "Oh, sorry I was just spacing out. What did you say?"

"I said are you mad at me?" He asked. "No, why would I be mad?" Flippy replied, cluelessly. Evil raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Bu-but I just . . . we just, oh forget it." He said, raising his arms in defeat. "Forget what?" Flippy asked, scooting closer. He then pressed his lips against Evil's.

Evil's eyes widened in surprise and he gave into the kiss. 'This isn't happening. . . I have to be dreaming.' Evil told himself, but the kiss felt too real to be just a dream. Evil's eyes opened and his yellow orbs met with Flippy's ebony eyes. 'He's staring right at me, but he doesn't look mad or anything.' Evil thought, he felt light-headed and pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"W-whoa." He breathed, he put a paw to his cheek and felt the warm blush that covered his face. "That was . . . just amazing."

Flippy nodded, his paw reached out and landed atop Evil's. Both stared at each other, two seperate beings who had once been trapped in the same body, but now that they were apart from each other they wanted nothing more than to be one again. And although they looked the same, aside from their eyes and personality that is, they were meant to be together, whether it was in one body or as a couple.

"I, uh, I've been feeling attracted to you as well." Flippy confessed.

"You mean it?" Evil asked.

Flippy reached over and grabbed Evil's other paw and placed it beside the other. "Yes, and I'm sealing the deal with a kiss." He leaned forward and kissed Evil upon the lips once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooold smut ahoy.

Evil's eyes widened as Flippy's tongue pleaded for access, he granted it. The good green bear's tongue immediately entered his mouth, feeling around the inside. Evil's tongue collided with Flippy's and the two wrestled for dominance.

As they were kissing Flippy reached up and removed his beret, tossing it to the floor before doing the same with Evil's beret. Suddenly they both felt the need for oxygen, pulling back they broke the kiss, gasping for air.

Flippy pulled his army jacket over his head, throwing it to the floor. He then reached out and tugged at Evil's coat, Evil grabbed Flippy's hands before moving himself so he was straddling Flippy. Flippy's heart began to thump faster, a blush creeping to his face.

"Does this remind you of anything?" Evil asked, Flippy's brows furrowed. " . . ." He was drawing a blank. Evil leaned forward, his sharp teeth exposed as he grinned widely. "Last night when I broke into your- our house and pinned you to this very bed. Remember that?" Flippy gulped before nodding his head. "Y-yeah."

"Good," he replied before seizing Flippy's lips once more. He felt Flippy's paws reaching out, tugging harder at his jacket, his eyes pleading. "You really want me to take off this jacket, don't you?" He asked. Flippy nodded. "Fine." Evil stood up and pulled the jacket over his head, before he discarded it he gave it a good shake, emphasizing. "There, happy now?"

Flippy nodded, trying to sit up. Evil closed the space between them and pushed Flippy onto his back once more. "Now where do you think your going?" He asked as he grabbed Flippy's hands and held them above his head. His fur brushed against the male's. It felt good, his chest pressed against the bear's.

He captured Flippy's lips once again, his tongue slipping in and dominating his mouth. Flippy's eyes were becoming glazed, he managed to get his hands free and began to run them over Evil's chest, this caused Evil to let out a small gasp mid-kiss.

As they broke off the kiss, Evil shifted nervously. 'What's next?' He wondered, he'd never done anything of this sort before in his life, it was all completely new territory. Flippy watched as his dark side went from assertive to confused. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Evil shook his head. "I, uh, don't know what to do next, this is so . . . new." He said. "That's alright, just do whatever you want to." he replied, reaching out and drawing circles on the other bear's chest. Evil suddenly had an idea. "Anything?"

"Anything." Flippy replied.

"Okay then." He jumped up and bent over to pick something up. It was his bowie knife. "Uh, Evil?" Flippy gulped. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, I just want a small taste." He replied. Flippy snatched the knife out of Evil's hands. "Hey-" he stopped when Flippy drew the blade across his chest, leaving a small gash, he then threw the knife, which became lodged in the wall. "There, is that good enough?" He asked.

Evil nodded. He leaned forward, lapping the blood up, he then began to calm down. Meanwhile Flippy was moaning from the feeling of Evil's tongue as it ran across his chest. Evil smirked before licking around the cut as well, he found that the bear had an unusually delicious scent, and he tasted even better.

Flippy's arms reached down, he felt Evil's muscular body, his strong legs, he wondered briefly what the male's reaction would be if he reached down a little more. Evil nipped his chest teasingly, at that very moment Flippy brushed his paw against Evil's crotch, said bear bit down harder in surprise, making Flippy gasp. Evil gave him an apologetic look.

Flippy ran his paw over Evil's crotch again, feeling around. Evil was trying to suppress a moan. Flippy continued his actions, coaxing Evil's member out of its hiding place. He felt it, and was surprised by the size of it. 'It's pretty big.' he thought. He wrapped his paw around the shaft and squeezed gently. Evil's eyes widened as he moaned.

Flippy felt his own cock beginning to reveal itself as he became aroused. "You, uh, want to . . . you know?" He asked nervously.

Evil gave him a blank look. "Want to, what?"

He pushed Evil away, before rolling onto his belly and positioning himself so his rear was in the air. Evil gave him a curious look. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, Flippy nodded.

Evil crawled up closer to Flippy so that he was leaning over the bear. He hesitated for a few seconds. Flippy spoke, "Please Evil, I want this." He pleaded. Evil finally nodded. "Okay then." He positioned himself at Flippy's entrance before shoving his cock inside. Flippy's eyes watered, but he managed not to scream. The words, too big came to mind, but he ignored them.

Evil allowed Flippy a few seconds to relax before pulling out and then ramming himself back inside. He continued the action until he felt Flippy start to relax. He took a paw and reached down to grab hold of the bear's member, stroking it as he thrusted. He thrusted harder and harder, until he felt himself hitting something. That something made Flippy moan loudly in pleasure. "Oh, there!" He cried out in bliss.

Soon they were both reaching their peak, Evil felt himself come. "Flippy!" He cried as he released, Flippy came only a few seconds later, screaming Evil's name loudly. Both collapsed into a heap, they felt utterly exhausted as they lay there panting.

"I love you Evil." Flippy said.

"I love you too Flippy." He replied as he laid down beside the bear.


End file.
